Spider-Man: Arkham Asylum
by Tiger2014
Summary: Spider-Man decided to head to Gotham City to help the Dark Knight with his crime fighting. While he came there, he hears the Joker is being taken to Arkham Asylum and he goes there. And now, he's caught in the middle of Joker's takeover of the Asylum. He must team up with Batman to stop Joker. Little does he know, his villains will be helping Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City

It is nighttime in Gotham City. People are driving through the city to get home. As they do, someone swings on a building. He's wearing a red and blue outfit with web symbols all around the red and a spider symbol on his chest. It's New York City's superhero, Spider-man. He looks around.

Spider-Man: Hmm. Well, here I am. Gotham City. Now, to find Batman and help him out with his problems here.

Just then, he sees the bat signal in the sky. He knows what that means. Batman is out right now. Then, he hears sirens. He swings to where the sirens are at. Then, he hears a woman's voice on bullhorn.

Woman on bullhorn: All units, proceed to Gotham City Hall. The Joker has been apprehended. Batman is now en route to Arkham Island.

Then, he spots the Batmobile driving away. He grins and swings after it. The Batmobile drives out of the city and heads for Arkham. It passes a sign that says, "Arkham. Hitchhikers may be escaping patients." Spider-Man then lands on the Batmobile and holds onto it as it drives to where Batman is taking Joker. Arkham Asylum. The Batmobile makes it to the Asylum and it stops by the building. Spider-Man gets off as the door opens and the Dark Knight comes out. He takes Joker out.

Spider-Man: Hello, Bats.

Batman turns around and he sees Spider-man on a light-pole. He frowns.

Batman: Spider-man. What are you doing here?

Spider-man: Well, I heard you're having trouble with your villains lately, so I thought I'd come here and give you a hand. (Looks at Joker) I see you got Joker again.

Joker: (Looks at him) Well, well, if it isn't New York City's ugly pest, Spider-Man.

Spider-man: Who are you calling ugly, you ugly clown?

Joker: Ohh, you back-talked me.

Spider-Man: Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?

Before Joker could say anything else, Batman grabs him rough to get him to stop talking. He looks back at Spider-Man.

Batman: Well, I could use some help from you. You can help me escort him in the Asylum.

Spider-Man: Sure. Let's go on in.

Batman takes Joker to the entrance and Spider-Man follows after them. He has a feeling that something is going to happen tonight. Little does he know, his feeling is telling him the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

They both go inside the Asylum. The doors open up. They both walk inside, where the Warden and some guards are waiting.

Joker: (Chuckles) Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place!

Sharp: That's Warden Sharp to you. (To guard) Boles!

Joker: Yo, Frank-ay. How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?

Boles: (Grabs him) Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you.

He takes him to a stretcher as he giggles. He sees it.

Joker: Really. I don't mind walking! (Gets thrown on and strapped on) Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit. (Laughs)

Sharp: Get that filthy degenerate out of here.

Batman: (Frowns) Warden, something's not right. We're going with him!

Spider-Man looks at him and follows him as they follow the staff. Batman looks at a guard.

Batman: Is Commissioner Gordon here yet?

Guard: Yes, sir, he's, err, waiting for you down at Patient Handover. He got here just before you did.

Batman nods and they continue following the guards.

Joker: Sharpie loves his camera. Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they? (Giggles)

Sharp: I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign.

Guard: Don't worry, Warden. I have every available guard stationed here today, sir.

Sharp: I hope it's enough, Officer North. For your sake. Joker is our most challenging patient. Curing him will cement my reputation. Inform Dr. Young her patient is here.

They all go to a giant metal detector in the middle of the room. Joker looks around.

Joker: Ooh, look at all this new security. How's a guy suppose to break out of here.

Spider-Man: A guy who's stupid enough, like you.

Joker glares at him. As they go inside, the scans begin to scan them.

Guard: Tunnel's full! Start the scan!

Guard 2: Scan initializing.

Joker: You know what? I preferred the good old cavity search. Much more personal.

The scan scans them all. Just then, red lights go off in the tunnel.

Guard 2: Got a red light. Multiple prohibited items.

Guard: I want Joker searched again!

Guard 2: Err, it's not the patient. It's, err...

Joker: (Looks at them) Ooh, what did you both sneak in with you, Bats and Spider? Come on. Tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Spiderweb? Spiderbombs? SpiderGloves? Bat and Spider snacks?

Guard 2: Scan is green on Joker.

Guard: Open the gate! Ger him out of there!

The gate opens and they proceed again.

Guard: I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight.

Joker: (Looks at the guard) There'll be time enough for you later, Cash. Speaking of time, tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear? (Chuckles)

As they walk towards another door, Joker sees a female doctor, who is scared as she hides behind two guards.

Joker: What's up, doc? Answer me tomorrow at 4:00. We've got a lot of catching up to do.

Spider-Man looks at her. And she looks at him. He looks at her for a moment before running to catch up with Batman. As they walk down a long hallway, some tvs on the walls come on, showing Sharp on them.

Joker: It's my favorite show. "I'm Warden Idiot". "You'll never escape". (Laughs)

Spider-Man: Quit laughing already. You're starting to annoy us!

Joker: Ooh, Spider. I think you need to cool your jets, or you'll be in pain soon.

Spider-Man: Batman, please let me hit him.

Batman: No, Spider-Man. He's just trying to bait you. Just ignore him.

Spider-Man breaths slowly and nods. As they walk, Spider-Man looks on the other side of the room and sees Joker's men. His men spot him and chant his name. Joker grins.

Joker: I'm telling you, the state of the wiring in these federal facilities is shocking. My boys over there could have been hurt in that unfortunate fire.

Spider-Man: What fire?

Batman: There was a fire at Blackgate. Joker's men are being moved here.

Spider-Man frowns at this. He has a feeling that something isn't right. They come to another door and a doctor stops them.

Doctor: Just got to check your prisoner, Officer Boles!

Boles: Whatever, just be quick!

Doctor: Only following procedure! (Looks at Joker) Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last 2 hours. There seems to be...

Joker: BOO!

Everyone jumps as the guards point their guns on him. He laughs manically.

Joker: Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants.

Doctor: (Annoyed) He's all yours. Get him out of here.

Guard: He's gone. Get the door open.

The door opens and they proceed forward. And they come to an elevator. As they stop in front of the elevator, a woman speaks on the intercom.

Woman on intercom: Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted.

Guard: You heard the lady. We've got another psycho on the way.

More guards arrive and they stop by the elevator as it comes up. It comes in view.

Joker: Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must have been one of the guards, then. (Looks at the elevator) Croc old boy, is that you?

In the elevator is one of Batman's other enemies, Killer Croc. The elevator opens up and he steps out. The lights shine on him as the guards keep their guns on him.

Guard: Keep your weapons trained on it at all times.

Croc stands up and growls as he shakes his head.

Guard 2: He looks angry!

Croc then sniffs the air and he turns around and looks at Batman. He glares and growls at him.

Guard: What's it doing?

Killer Croc: I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down.

Guard 3: Get that animal under control! Power up the collar!

The collar around his neck shocks him. He growls in pain.

Sharp: Get that thing out of here, now!

Killer Croc: (Glares at him) A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman. I'll rip you apart. Eat your bones.

Croc then walks around them and walks through another door with the guards behind him. Spider-Man watches him leave.

Joker: That reminds me. I really need to get me some new shoes.

Guard: Ok, move up!

They all move into the elevator and the door closes and the elevator goes down.

Joker: Whee! Great night for a party!

Batman: Not where you're going!

Spider-Man: Yeah! This time, I hope they just leave you in here.

Joker: (Chuckles) The night is young, Bats and Spider. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?

Bole: I thought Spider-Man and I told you to stay quiet!

Joker: (Looks at him) Oh, Frankie! You really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble!

Batman: Tell me something. You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?

Joker: Oh, nothing much. Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All theirs meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?

Spider-Man: Not really.

Just then, Sharp comes on the monitors in the elevator.

Sharp on monitor: All patients should avoid contact with prisoners from BlackGate prison facility. Their presence in our institution is...

Then suddenly, the elevator stops. Joker starts laughing madly. Then the lights goes off in the elevator. Joker continues laughing in the dark.

Spider-Man: Hey, who turned off the lights?!

Guard: What's he doing? Stay where you are!

Boles: Get a flashlight! Get a light on him!

Then, Spider-Man hears Joker choking. The lights and power come back on. He sees Batman has Joker by the throat. He glares at him as he does. The elevator continues going down.

Joker: What? Don't you trust me?

Batman lets go of him and steps back. Spider-Man tighten his fists. The elevator reaches the floor they're going on.

Guard: Our guest has arrived.

Woman on intercom: Intensive Treatment lower floors are now at level red alpha.

The door opens and they all come out. One of the guards look at Joker.

Guard: So you're back. You killed three of my crew when you busted outta here.

Joker: Only three? I'll be sure to try harder next time. What say we aim for a hundred? Tell me, have you ever killed a spider before?

Spider-Man: (Gets insulted) Why you! (Prepares to punch him)

Batman: (Grabs his arm) Spider-Man, don't. Like I said, he's baiting you. Don't let him get to you. Just ignore him.

Spider-Man sighs and calms down. Batman lets go of his arm and they follow them. At a desk, Commissioner Gordon turns around and sees them. Batman sees him too.

Batman: Long night, Jim?

Gordon: (Walks to him and shakes his hand) Joker invades City Hall and holds the mayor hostage, leaving it to me juggle SWAT teams, the media and you. Yeah, it's been a heck of a night. (Sees Spider-Man) Ah, Spider-Man. I didn't know you were here in Gotham. How were things in New York?

Spider-Man: Oh, nothing much. Just crime fighting, stopping bad guys and saving the day. Things got quiet back home. Not of my enemies made a move since. And I decided to come here to help out Bats.

Gordon: (Chuckles) I'm glad to have you here with Batman. He sure could use an extra help from another hero.

They follow Joker down the hallway. As they walk, a video camera watches them. In an office somewhere, a woman watches them from the camera.

Batman on camera: Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him.

Woman: Yeah, right.

With the group, they approach an office and a security gate. A guard and a doctor waits for them. They take Joker out of the stretcher.

Guard: Hold it there! Sorry, Batman and Spider-Man, Arkham staff only.

Gordon: I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's...

Guard: Listen, I appreciate the assistance, but they'll unsettle the more violent inmates.

Joker: (Chuckles) I think he's talking about you, Bats and Spider. Don't be strangers. You're always welcome here.

Boles gives Joker to the guard and they go through the security gate with the doctor.

Joker: Gotta say it's good to be back.

They all watch him enter the room where inmates are being held in.

Gordon: (Looks at Batman) You okay?

Batman: He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it.

Spider-Man: Neither do I. Something tells me that something is wrong here. I just hope it won't be bad.

Gordon: At least he's back where he belongs.

They all enter the office and watch from the window as the Guard holds Joker by the arm as they approach another gate from the other side. Joker looks around and he falls on his knees.

Guard: Get up! Now!

Joker smirks and then, he headbutts the guard in the face with his head. He chuckles and holds the guard by the neck with his cuffs.

Batman: Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!

Joker: Hurry! We're losing him, Doc!

Batman tries to break the window with Spider-Man's help. The guard continues choking as the doctor takes out the keys to unlock the cuffs. He unlocks and then, Joker snaps the guard's neck and kicks the doctor in the chest. The doctor falls on the floor unconscious. Joker turns around and looks at the dead guard.

Joker: The choke's on you.

He laughs and dances around. The inmates in the cells in the room yell and cheer for him. He stops by the other gate and looks at the video camera. With the woman, she sees Joker looking at the camera with a smile.

Joker on camera: Honey, I'm home.

Woman: Come on in.

She uses a card to unlock the gate. The gate unlocks. Joker turns around and sees Batman and Spider-Man jumping through the window. They both land on the floor as Joker runs up the steps and makes it through the gate as it reactivates. He laughs.

Joker: Welcome to the madhouse, Batman and Spider-Man! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously! But not without help from new friends.

Just then, landing behind Joker is a black suited figure. Spider-Man recognizes him.

Spider-Man: Venom!

And another figure appear from beside. He's wearing a red and yellow suit with metal gloves.

Spider-Man: And Shocker! How nice to see you both again.

Shocker: We knew you'd come here. So we decided to aid in Joker's plan.

Venom: (Sinister chuckling) Yeah. And now, we have you right where we want you. But don't worry. Our other friends will be joining us soon to finish you.

Shocker: It's time to put an end to this freak! Joker, make it happen!

Joker: Now let's get this party started!

Just then, the cells open up. The inmates run out. They surround the heroes. They both start to fight them. Joker then speaks through the intercom.

Joker on intercom: Ladies and maniacs. I apologize for this interruption to your regular entertainment. Up until a few seconds ago, I was going to kill everyone in the room and then watch cartoons, but then...you know how I do love a captive audience.

Spider-Man pulls one inmate towards him and punches him in the face. Batman finishes off the last one by kicking him in the face.

Joker on intercom: I'm just warming you up, Bats and Spider. Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! It's round 2!

More cells more up and more inmates come out. The heroes fight them too.

Joker on intercom: Sorry, boys, gotta run. I've got places to go, people to slay.

Spider-Man jumps up and punches two of them in their faces and knocks them out. Batman dodges one of their attacks and grabs his arm and twists it. The inmate screams and he kicks him in the head. The last one sneaks up behind him. Batman turns around and jumps up. He kicks the inmate in the face. He falls down on the floor. They both breath heavily as they look around.

Spider-Man: That's the last of them.

Just then, Gordon comes on the monitor in the room.

Gordon: The system's jammed! We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates.

Batman: We'll find a way out! Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. We'll be back.

Then, Joker comes on the monitor. He looks at them.

Joker: Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats. I'm in control of the Asylum with my new friends. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?

Batman: If you think I'll let you run...

Joker: Blah, blah, blah. Always with the hero speak. I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find us...?

Then, the gate on the other side opens up.

Gordon: You both know it's a trap.

Batman: Of course it is.

Spider-Man: Don't worry. We'll handle them. We'll be back later, Gordon.

They both run to the gate and start making their way through the Asylum, trying to find Joker, Venom and Shocker. Can the heroes stop them?


	3. Chapter 3

Batman and Spider-Man walk through the halls. They find some dead guards on the floor. Spider-Man kneels down to one of them and checks him.

Spider-Man: He's dead.

Batman: Joker's been busy. These poor guards never stood a chance!

Spider-Man: And with my bad guys with him, they'll do more harm to everyone here.

They both run through the hallway. As they do, two goons ambush them. They fight them and defeat them easily. They look to their left and see a guard getting back up. They walk to him.

Guard: What happened?

Batman: Joker happened. You're lucky to be alive.

Guard: (Points at the door behind him) He must have gone this way! Door's jammed. I'll try to get it open.

Just then, his radio goes off and someone speaks.

Guard on radio: We need help in Pacification. I repeat. We need backup in Pacification. Can anyone hear this?

Guard: (Talks on radio) Can you hear me? I'm with Batman and Spider-Man. Hello?

Batman: Where are they?

Guard: (Points at the hallway behind them) Back down there. Do you need help?

Batman: No. We work better alone.

Guard on radio: Zsasz is free. Oh gosh. He's got Mike.

Guard: (Talks on radio) Franklin. Can you hear me? If you can, help's on the way.

The guard works on the radio while the two heroes walk down the hallway to the next room. As they walk, Batman decides to call someone.

Batman: Oracle, can you hear me?

Oracle on radio: Loud and clear. What's up?

Batman: Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham.

Oracle on radio: Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?

Batman: Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact. And someone's here to back me up.

Oracle on radio: Who?

Batman gives another communicator to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man:Hello, Barbara.

Barbara on radio: Peter? What are you doing there?

Spider-Man: Just decided to come to Gotham and to give you guys a helping hand. Besides, it turns out my enemies are here as well. They're helping Joker.

Barbara on radio: Oh, no. Are you sure you don't need anything?

Spider-Man: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

They both walk to the next room. It's the patient pacification chamber. They see two guards standing by a security gate.

Guard: Think about what you're doing, Zsasz! (Sees Batman and Spider-Man) Thank goodness! It's Zsasz. He's got Mike. He's strapped in the chair. Zsasz has totally lost it!

Batman: Wait here.

Guard: You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close.

Spider-Man: He won't see us.

Zsasz on the other side: I see something that looks even a little bit like a bat and this guard dies. Do you hear me?

They both hear Mike screaming in pain as he gets shocked. They both run up the stairs.

Guard 2: Stop! He's done nothing to you. Let him go!

Spider-Man then jumps in the air and he sticks to the ceiling. Batman looks around and he sees old gargoyles on the walls.

Batman: These old gargoyles should be able to support my weight if I grapple up to them.

He shoots his batclaw at one of them and grapple onto it. He swings on the other others until he comes up behind Zsasz. Spider-Man joins him. They both look at each other and nod. Batman flies down and he kicks him in the back. He falls down on the floor. Batman then jumps up in the air and lands on him. He punches him in the back of his head and knocks him out. Spider-Man shoots web at him, trapping him on the floor. The guards come in the room, with a doctor.

Guard: Someone put this animal back in his cell.

Spider-Man chuckles. Just then, the monitors behind them come on. They both turn around and see a woman with makeup on her face. She's wearing a nurse outfit.

Woman on monitor: Can ya hear me? Is this thing on? (Sees them) Oh, Hiya, B-Man! Harley Quinn here. Oh, Spidery! (Giggles) It's you.

Spider-Man: Harley. Uh, nice to see you too.

Harley on monitor: (Giggling) I knew you wouldn't forget about me. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh?

Spider-Man: (Thinks in his mind) Jeez, she does looks so hot in that outfit.

Harley on monitor: Oh, I got something to show you. One second, boys.

She leaves the monitors for a second. Then, the Warden comes in the monitors. He's tied up to a chair and has his mouth taped with a smile on it.

Harley on monitor: Ta da! I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier! (Looks at Spider-Man) Aw, don't be jealous, Spidery. You can still have fun with me. You know, after that night we had together, you could have just called me.

Spider-Man: Don't remind me...

Harley on monitor: Hey, don't feel down. Anyway, in case you both haven't figured it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming, and you're the guests of honor.

Batman: You have one chance to surrender, Quinn.

Harley on monitor: Tempting, Bats, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, you get the idea. And your buddies are here too, Spidery. And like I said, if you find me, you and I can have fun. Bye bye for now!

She hits the camera with Sharp's cane and breaks it. The monitors go static.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) I was hoping she forgot about that.

Batman: You mean when she captured you and...

Spider-Man: Yeah. She got me drunk and we both...well...

Batman: I take it that Joker didn't like that.

Spider-Man: She told me he never found out. I don't think he does now. (Sighs) I don't want to talk about it right now.

Just then, Barbara speaks on their communicators.

Barbara on radio: Batman, Spider-Man, you picking this up?

Batman: Oracle, we're here.

Barbara on radio: Arkham Asylum just vanished off the network!

Spider-Man: He's in control of the security system. He's probably isolated it from the grid. And he must have had some help.

Barbara on radio: That's not all he's done. All police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all over Gotham. Says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island. It's being suppressed at the moment, but the story will break any time now.

Batman: He's lying. It's just a diversion to keep people away.

Barbara on radio: How do you know?

Batman: I know him.

Guard 3: The room's locked down. I can't open the gate. We're trapped in here!

Guard: Try the radio. Control should be able to shut down the gate!

Batman: Harley thinks she has us trapped in this chamber. She never was very bright.

Spider-Man looks around and he sees a vent on the wall. He walks to it and pulls it open. Batman nods at him and they both crawl through it. The guards see them and they pray for them to save the night. They stay to take care of the injured guards in the room while Zsasz is being taken to his cell.


	4. Chapter 4

The two heroes continue crawling through the vent. As they do, Barbara talks to them on comms.

Barbara on radio: Guys, I'm patching you into the guard radio feed.

They both listen and they hear the guards on the feed.

Guard on radio: Steve, more BlackGate prisoners. By the boiler!

Steve on radio: Who's that behind them? Oh, my gosh... It's Joker. He's free. How'd he break out?!

Guard on radio: Wait! Someone is behind him! Is that...Oh, my gosh! It's Venom! What's he doing here?!

Then, the feed goes static.

Barbara on radio: Sorry, feed's down. Comms are up and down like crazy. It's not good. I'll keep trying.

Spider-Man: You do that. Meanwhile, we'll keep trying to stop him.

They reach the end of the vent. They kick the grate off and they're back in the processing corridor. The guard they talked to earlier manages to open the door. He runs in. They both follow after him. They see him standing by a window, where other guards are at on the other side.

Guard: It's sealed. No way in or out. Dang it!. They're trapped in there.

Just then, the woman's voice speaks again.

Woman on intercom: Warning: Decontamination room. Toxins detected.

Then, the window seals up. The guard runs to it and bangs on it as the guards inside all scream and cough as the toxin covers them up.

Woman on intercom: Warning: Decontamination room. Area sealed.

Guard: What is that stuff?

Batman: Joker toxin! Listen! The room is full of poison gas. Anyone caught in there is dead!

Guard: Are you going to get in there and help them, Batman and Spider-Man?

They both look around and look up. They see a hole leading somewhere. They both swing up and crawl through another vent.

Batman: This isn't a simple escape attempt. Joker's been planning this.

Spider-Man: He must have thought of this for a long time, and he's got my villains involved in this.

They both continue crawling through the vent and they make it inside the decontamination room. They're on platforms and pipes. Just then, they see someone holding on the ledge of the platform by them. It's a guard.

Guard: Please help me.

Spider-Man runs to him and grabs him before he could fall off. He swings on other platforms to save the other guards. Batman watches him and he's impressed with it. Spider-Man then spots a Blackgate convict hanging on a ledge below the gas.

Convict: I can't believe he left me here! That son of a-

Spider-Man grabs him and pulls him up. Then he webs him to the platform and knocks him out. Batman joins him. They both look around and then they spot something on the wall below.

Batman: Hmm. There's the extractor control point. A well-aimed Batarang should power it up.

He takes out one. He aims and throws it. It hits the control point, activating the fans in the room. The fans suck up the gas, clearing the entire room. After that, they both jump down from the platform. Spider-Man looks around and sees a lot of dead guards and prisoners on the floor. He frowns at this.

Woman on intercom: Attention. Air purity is now at normal levels. Attention. Decontamination room access is now permitted.

All of the guards in the room cheer for them.

Guard: Whoo! Go Batman and Spider-Man! You rock! Joker doesn't stand a chance!

Spider-Man chuckles and Batman nods. They both leave the room and enter the transfer loop. As they do, they look down and see green arrows and smile faces on the floor. Joker speaks through the intercom.

Joker on intercom: What are you waiting for? I'm so close you can almost taste me.

They both follow the trail. Two of Joker's men fight them, but they take them down easily. After they take them down, they look ahead and see Joker's smiling face on a big door. They run to it and the door opens. They walk inside and there he is, Joker. He's standing on a container hanging on chains below a mist. which can go miles down below. Joker looks at them.

Joker: What took you so long? (Chuckles)

Batman throws a Batarang at him. He ducks down and it hits the chain.

Batman: There's no escape, Joker. We will find you.

Spider-Man: Yeah! Now or later, we will stop you!

Joker: I'm counting on it. Just not yet!

Just then, the container opens up. And coming out of it is a big guy. His muscles are half big with his chest and one of his legs. His eyes are green and he growls at them.

Joker: Oooh. He's a big one.

Spider-Man: Oh, boy. Bats, is he Bane or someone who works for him?

Batman: Neither, but something tells me this is different.

The big guy roars at them. They both get ready to fight him. He stomps towards them. He picks up a dead guard and throws it at them. They both move out of the way. He roars and charges at them. Batman throws a Batarang at him and it hits him in his face. He runs out of control and he hits the wall hard. Spider-Man runs at him and punches him rapidly. He growls and tries to hit him, but he moves out of the way. The fight lasts for about three or four minutes. He throws another dead guard at them, but they still move out of the way. They both run at the big guy and they both punch him in the face hard. He groans in pain as he holds his head. Then he falls on his back, out cold. Joker, who watches the whole fight is unimpressed.

Joker: Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh well, note to self, need stronger test subjects.

Spider-Man: What are you talking about, Joker?

Joker: Oh, nothing important, yet. Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free. (Stands over the ledge) Knock me off, I dare you! End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all.

Batman prepares to throw another Batarang at him and Spider-Man prepares to shoot web at him, but then, they both hesitate. Then they both put their arms down. Joker starts laughing.

Joker: You're both getting too predictable, Bats and Spider! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see. Oh, and by the way, Spider. More of your buddies are coming in too. (Laughing)

He continues laughing as the chains pull the container through doors and the doors close.

Spider-Man: Dang it. More of them.

Just then, one of the guards in one of the offices behind an electric gate wakes up.

Guard: Ahh... My head! (Sees them and unlocks the gate) Quick! Get in here before more of them come!

They both walk in the office and he looks at them. They see another guard is with him, but he's out cold on the floor by the desk.

Guard: They came out of nowhere! I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must have passed out.

Spider-Man: Good thing you did. Otherwise, they would have killed you both.

Guard: Yeah.

Batman: Joker went through that door. What's on the other side?

Guard: We call it Extreme Isolation! Only way in is via the transport system.

Batman: Open it!

Guard: Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell. (Walks to the control and pushes some buttons) Ok. (Looks at the monitor) Something's wrong here. The main security loop is locked.

Just then, Joker appears on another monitor on the desk. This time, Venom is with him.

Joker: Having a little trouble up there?

Batman: Joker!

Spider-Man: Venom!

Joker: You were expecting maybe Two-Face and Scorpion?

Spider-Man: There's no escape, you two!

Venom: (Laughs) Stupid fools! We don't want to escape. We're having too much fun.

Joker: I even have you both here to keep a smile on my face.

Batman: Not for long.

Joker: Really? We'll see. Ta ta.

Venom: Oh. Before we go, we forgot to say. Just in case you were planning on following us, we've arranged a little insurance.

Venom turns the camera to another video monitor. It shows Gordon with Boles. As Gordon turns around, Boles hits him in the back of his head and knocks him down.

Joker: Gordon is on his way to Harley and Shocker as we speak.

Batman: Officer Boles.

Joker: (Laughs) If we see you both try to follow us, he dies. Harley and Shocker are looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet.

The monitor goes static. They both look each other and try to think. Then, the guard speaks to them.

Guard: The transport system is down. Best I can do is open the door you came in. Sorry.

Spider-Man: It's cool. Thanks though. Listen, turn back on the gate and keep it powered up.

He nods and they both leave the office. The guard turns back on the gate.

Batman: We should go back to the Holding Cells. Boles wasn't too smart. He'll have left a trail.

Spider-Man: Yeah. Good idea.

As the door they came in unlocks, Barbara speaks to them on the radio.

Barbara on radio: Batman! Spider-Man! What's happening?

Batman: Joker's escaped. He's sealed himself off with Venom. He's got your father!

Barbara on radio: (Gasping) Dad!

Batman: Don't worry. We're getting him back!

Barbara on radio: Ok. I know...but...

Spider-Man: Barbara, we're getting him back! Joker will not win. We won't let him.

Batman: We're starting where he was taken. A guard name Frank Boles attacked him. If we find him, we'll find your father!

Barbara: Guys, hurry! Please.

Spider-Man: We will.

They both run through the door and make their way back to the Holding Cells.


	5. Chapter 5

They both head back to the holding cells to find clues. Just then, Joker appears on the monitors in front of them. They look at him.

Joker: (Laughs) I bet you're wondering how I did it. Was it a clue the great detective missed? (Laughing) Oh, me and Frankie go way back. I got him out of a spot of...bother a few years ago. So, when I need security codex or an old to be clubbed to the ground, I know just the man to ask.

Spider-Man: Well, don't think you've won yet. We will get to you sooner or later!

Joker: Oh, I hope you do.

The monitors go blank. They both run into two thugs, standing over a dead guard on the floor. They both run at them and start fighting them. Batman jumps on one's back and hits him in the back of his head, knocking him out. Spider-Man jump kicks the other one in the face. He falls on the floor unconscious. They both walk through some doors and make to where Gordon and Boles was at.

Batman: (Calls Barbara) Oracle, we're at the Holding Cells. We're setting up a crime scene.

Barbara on radio: So what's the plan? Isolate something in that room unique to Boles?

Batman: Exactly!

Spider Man looks around, and he finds something on the floor. He kneels down and looks at it. He sees it's Bole's flask. He shows Batman.

Batman: Officer Boles' flask. He must have dropped in the struggle. I'll run a scan on it for an alcohol trail in the atmosphere. We can follow traces of it.

He runs a scan through his bat vision. The scan is complete, and he sees a trail of the alcohol in the atmosphere. He nods at Spider-Man. He puts down the flask, and they leave the room to follow the trail.

Batman: (Talks to Barbara) Oracle, we've got a trail.

Barbara on radio: That's great. You follow it. I'm grabbing every reference to Arkham I can find. May be useful later.

They both follow the trail. They run through hallways to the desk of where the elevators are at. As they reach the desk, the telephone on the desk rings. Spider-Man looks at it. Then someone answers it from somewhere, and a woman's voice on is the line.

Woman on phone: Hello! What's happening there? I'm trying to contact Steve! Is he there?

Joker's voice: Hold one second. I'll see if I can find him.

Woman on phone: Oh, thank you.

Joker's voice: I'm sorry. I've looked everywhere, but I can only find his head! I'll get back to you when find the rest of him. (Laughing)

Spider-Man frowns as he tighten his fists. He really hates Joker. He thinks ending human lives is a joke to him. He really wants him to pay for what he has done. They both walk to the door to the elevator. It opens and they see a guard trying to call the elevator.

Guard: What's wrong with this thing? Stupid, unreliable...

They both walk to the elevator and look up. They look to where the elevator is supposed to come down and the trail ends to it. The guard looks at them.

Guard: How did Joker get free? And why are Venom and Shocker here? What's going on?

Spider-Man: Wait. Quiet for a minute.

Batman scans it, but doesn't see where the trail is at. Then, Spider-Man's senses go off. He looks up and sees Harley jumping down in front of them.

Harley: Uh, uh, uh, uh, B-Man and Spidery! Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet!

She hangs onto one of the cables as she takes out something in her pocket. It's a detonator. She pushes the button. Above, a bomb beeps on top of the elevator, and it blows, sending the elevator down fast. The cable pulls her up as the elevator goes down. She giggles as she goes up.

Batman: Get down!

Batman grabs the guard, and they all move out of the way as the elevator slams down onto the floor. They both look at the elevator and sees it's destroyed. The guard gets up.

Guard: Oww, what the heck happened?!

Harley on speaker: How did you like that, B-Man and Spidery? No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there 'till me and Mr. J are ready for ya. That includes your enemies too, Spidery. Ha, ha, ha!

Spider-Man: Well, I guess they've forgotten that I can climb walls.

Batman: Gordon was taken up to the surface in the elevator. If we want to follow them, we'll need to do this the old fashioned way!

Spider-Man: Yep.

They both look up the ceiling. Spider-Man then jumps and crawls on the wall. Batman shoots out his bat-claw and grabs a hold of a ledge. Spider-Man goes ahead of him and climbs for the top.

Joker on speaker: Hey, Bats and Spider. I know you can hear me. I've got a little something for you to listen to. Harley, Frank, and Shocker are nearly out of the building with the old man. How are they going to get past all those guards? Let's have a listen, shall we?

Just then, they hear other people on the speakers.

Guard on speaker: Hey! Frank. Where you been?

Frank on speaker: Joker's got more men on the way. They're coming around the front of the asylum. Gotta stop them getting in! Quick! Get over there!

Guard 2 on speaker: Dang it! Come on, everyone! Cover the main entrance!

Guard 3 on speaker: How many are there, Boles? Wait, hang on, how the heck did you know what...

Just then, they hear a gunshot on the speaker.

Guard on speaker: Boles! Frank, what are you doing?! No! Put it down!

Another gunshot is heard. Spider-Man flinches at this.

Guard 2 on speaker: Frank! What the heck?!

Then a final gunshot is heard. All the guards are dead.

Boles on speaker: Quinn. Shocker. It's clear! Get your butts in here.

Harley on speaker: You're some piece of work, Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you!

Joker on speaker: Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley.

Harley on speaker: Don't worry, sweetie. You know I only have eyes for you.

Joker on speaker: Did you hear that, Bats and Spider? Sounds like Frankie is working out just fine! Another valuable employee for the organization.

Spider-Man frowns more. He really hates dirty cops. They continue climbing up. Just as they make it to the top, they hear more of Joker's men.

Man: These guards didn't put up much of a fight.

Man 2: Joker was right! This is easy!

Man 3: Bring it on!

Man: They don't stand a chance.

Man 4: This guard always gave him a hard time.

Man 5: Not anymore. (Laughs)

Man 4: Yeah, serves him right.

Then, Spider-Man jumps up and lands on the ledge. They see him.

Man: It's the spider!

Spider-Man runs at them and fights them. They try to fight back, but he's too fast for them. Then, he uses his Spider-dome on them. The dome explodes, taking them all down. They all land on the floor, unconscious. Batman comes up and sees what he did.

Batman: Good work.

Spider-Man nods at him. Then, Barbara contacts them again.

Barbara on radio: Batman. How's it going? Any sign of dad?

Batman: Not yet, but we're getting close. Harley Quinn tried to slow us down. Dropped an elevator on us.

Barbara on radio: Did it work?

Spider-Man: Ha. Of course not. We'll get back to you when we reach the end of the trail. (Walks to the door, but sees it's locked) Aw, nuts. It's locked. No way we're getting through here.

Batman looks around and finds another vent for them to crawl in. He pulls out the grate, and they both enter the vent. They crawl through the vent to make their way to the corridors. Just then, they hear gunshots. They come to the end of the vent, and they see guards being shot.

Guard: (To punk) Please, I've got a kid! You don't have to-(Gets shot too)

Man: You're right. I don't have to. I just want to! (Laughs) Ok, boss says no one gets past. Anything moves, shoot it!

Man 2: You got it! Anyone coming through this way is dead!

Batman turns on his bat vision and sees three of Joker's men with guns.

Batman: (Contacts Barbara) Oracle, Joker's men have taken control of the Cell Block Transfer corridor.

Barbara on radio: That's not good. I patched into a guard radio. It sounds like Joker's crew got their hands on weapons.

Batman: We know. I'll calibrate the cowl's vision mode to isolate armed henchmen.

Spider-Man: The direct approach is suicide. We need to be smart. Find a different way past them.

They both look around and look up. Spider-Man sees he can crawl on the ceiling, and Batman can use the gargoyles to swing across. He jumps up and crawls on the ceiling. Batman shoots his bat-claw on the gargoyle and gets on it. He swings to other ones. They get behind the men. Spider-Man jumps down and kicks two of them in the back of their heads. They both fall down on the floor, out cold. Batman grabs the other one and holds him by the throat. He's applying pressure on his windpipe. He passes out. He puts him down, and they head for one of the offices. Just then, they hear a man talking to someone.

Man: No problem, boss. The boys are just finishing off. The Arkham chumps never stood a chance.

Joker on monitor: Good. Our friendly neighborhood rodent and insect are on their way. You need to set a trap. They must not leave this building. Do you understand me?

Man: Yes, boss. The bat and the spider are as good as dead!

Joker on monitor: I hope you keep your promises, boy. I'd hate to have to go and punish your family just to teach you a lesson. I can promise you they won't be laughing. (Giggles)

Man: But, Joker...

Joker on monitor: Just do it! And have fun. I know I will. (Laughing)

Just then, Spider-Man comes up behind him, grabs him and punches him in the face. He hits the wall and falls unconscious.

Joker: Oh, look who it is! Is your spider brain burning? I suppose I'd better warn my boys you two are on the way...Hey, maybe I won't...it'll be a nice surprise! (Giggles)

Batman comes into the room. They both look around for a way in. Spider-Man spots another vent. He rips out the grate and they both go in. As they crawl through the vent, Joker speaks on the speakers.

Joker on speaker: Ding ding ding dong. Arkham Asylum is now under new management. Here's a quick update on what's going on. Attention. We have two escaped patients. Dresses like a bat and a spider. What idiots! Should be considered costumed and dangerous. Personally, I think the best solution is to put them out of their misery. It's the only reliable cure.

They both come to the end of the vent. They open up the grate and make it to the lobby. They see a man taking a gun from a dead guard. Batman walks up to him and silently takes him down. Spider-Man looks around the lobby and sees five dead guards on the floor in several parts of the room, and one is in the office. Two more of Joker's men are still in the room, holding guns. He sneaks behind one of them. He shoots web at him, and pulls him up in the ceiling. Batman gets the last one by flying at him. He kicks him in the back, making him fall on the floor. He lands on him, and punches him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

Joker on speaker: Did you both really think it was going to be that easy, Bats and Spider? I've sent a few more of my boys your way. Let's see how you deal with these odds! (Laughs)

They both hide as four more men arrive.

Man: Joker wants them found! Spread out!

Man 2: They could be anywhere!

Man: Then keep your eyes open. Now move!

They all spread out in the lobby, trying to find the heroes. Spider-Man looks at Batman. He nods at him, and he nods back. He drops down in the middle of the lobby, landing in the middle of the men. They all look.

Man 3: It's Spider-Man!

Man: Take him down!

Spider-Man puts on his spider-dome as they all fire at him. The dome stops and holds back the bullets, protecting him from the gunfire. Then, the dome explodes, knocking them down and out. Spider-Man nods and smirks under his mask.

Joker on speaker: Oh, those were the easy ones. I'm just playing with ya. You'll see.

They both go to where the entrance is at. Batman scans and the trail leads to the entrance/exit. They climb up the ladders and walk to the entrance. By the entrance are five more dead guards. And on a stretcher is Frank Boles. He's dead. He has make-up on his face with a red smile on his lips. On his chained up legs is a x-ray board. Words are on it. "Dead end". They both look at the body.

Batman: Joker must have figured out how we were tracking Gordon. Officer Boles' trail stops here.

Spider-Man: Just great. The stupid fool let them take Gordon. He got what he deserved. So, now what do we do?

Just then, static is on their radios. They stay and listen. Then, a man's voice is on.

Man on radio: Can you hear me, Batman? I know you can.

Spider-Man: Wait. Is that...?

Man on radio: Yes. It is I, Edward Nigma, the Riddler and more importantly your intellectual superior. My genius has allowed me to easily hack into your primitive communications.

Spider-Man: What do you want, Riddler?

Riddler on radio: My goal is simple! You complete a series of amusingly taxing challenges and, well, you'll see. Ready for your first one? Good. But be careful! Don't CUT yourself on this SHARPLY observed portrait.

They both look around for the riddle. They then see a portrait of Warden Sharp on the wall. Batman scans it.

Riddler on radio: So you did it. Well done. I would have expected a child to work that one out, let alone the world's greatest detective and Spider.

Riddler cuts out of the radio. Just then, another door in the room opens, and an officer holding an gun comes out. He sees the heroes.

Officer: I'm over here, Batman and Spider-Man!

They both walk to him.

Spider-Man: Are you okay, officer? What happened in here?

Officer: It was a massacre. Boles came walking in telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate! Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot 'em dead. They never stood a chance.

Batman: Was Boles alone?

Officer: Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn and Shocker. They were surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room! I had no choice! I got in here. Locked the door. I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them. It looked like the Commissioner.

Batman: Boles is dead. They carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness.

Officer: Good! He was scum.

Spider-Man: Listen, stay here. Just to stay out of sight. We'll take it from here.

Officer: You got it.

They walk past him. Spider-Man sees a wounded guard laying against the wall. The officer walks to him and kneels down to him. He shakes his head. He follows Batman to another door and now, they're in the utility corridor. They run down the stairs to make their way to another exit out of the building. They make it to a bathroom area. Then, a radio in the room turns on and the news is heard.

Man on radio: We apologize for this interruption to our regular broadcast. Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham Bay area with some breaking news.

Ryder on radio: This is Jack Ryder with breaking news in the Gotham Bay. We're getting reports of an armed siege on Arkham Island. Two minutes ago, Joker broadcast to all news channel this chilling message.

Joker on radio: Greetings, Gotham. This is the voice of your new master. Oh, hang on...I've skipped a bit! (Clears throat) Joker here! I'm in control of Arkham Island and you can all consider it out of bounds. If I see any lawman, vigilantes or do-gooders in tights coming this way, I'll start detonating random bombs around the city. What'll it be? A kindergarten? A hospital? A billionaire's mansion? Choices, choices, choices.

Ryder on radio: All access to the island has been restricted, airspace is closed off and early reports suggest that Batman and Spider-Man themselves are trapped on the island. We'll be right here, reporting live on any development. Back to the studio.

Man on radio: Thanks, Jack. More as it happens.

The two heroes look at each other, and they head for the door at the far end of the room. They open and are in an office. They look around for a way out. They see another vent. Batman opens the grate, and they enter the vent. They crawl through it and after a minute, they make it to the end. They open it and are outside. They're in a hole in the cliff by the building. They make it to the end of the hole, and are in view of the asylum. They both look at the asylum. They know that things are gonna get tougher now tonight. But they know they have to stop Joker, Venom, Shocker, and anyone else who will get in their way. They will also save the surviving guards, and captured doctors. Spider-Man also knows that more of his enemies will show up anytime, and he will stop them.


End file.
